


Explorations (the botany remix)

by isabeau



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Multi, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a dare, end ends with sex, and really, humans may be lacking in some ways but they more than make up for it in others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations (the botany remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Improved Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33761) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



It starts, sort of, with a dare.

One of the fascinating things about the visit from the Federation representatives is how different they are. Different bodies, different customs, different everything. And it follows fairly reasonably that interpersonal relationships are different with them too.

"I bet sex with one of them would be interesting," Neara comments; and then, teasingly, "I dare you to try it."

No one ever accused Dirandae of not being willing to experiment, and so she squeezes her friend's hand before going hunting.

#

She can't really judge how attractive these humans are -- to her, they're all a combination of exotic and weird and wrong and tempting -- so instead she goes by what she can observe of their own relationships with each other. None of them, of course, smell receptive, but she can still sort of tell who's open and who isn't.

Two of them have an obvious bond between them, but it's the sort of bond that isn't closed off to others, so she keeps her eye on them. And there must be some sort of universal flirting language, because one of them comes over and leans on the wall next to her and smiles charmingly. "Hi there."

"Hello," Dirandae says; she feels suddenly, awkwardly shy.

They get to talking, and he's definitely flirting with her, and somehow the conversation turns to courtship rituals. Only not in those terms. He's saying something about kissing, and Dirandae is too distracted by his blue eyes (they would look so /gorgeous/ if he had the proper color skin! but even without that they are striking) to dissemble in her answer.

"What, don't tell me you've never been kissed," he says jokingly, and she cocks her head curiously. "Wait, really?"

"I am not unfamiliar with the things people do in private," she said, and then stopped talking because he'd guided her head, ever so gently, into a position where his mouth could meet hers, and oh. /Oh./

Elissinar have tongues for speaking with, but she's never experienced anything like this.

He pulls back enough to give her that smile that would melt the leaves off a koomis plant, and she can't help but smile back, a gesture that isn't one she's used to with courting but is willing to try.

She invites him back to her quarters to look at her sennanet, which is the stupidest line ever and she wants to take it back but his face lights up and so she doesn't. Instead, she talks -- babbles -- about the sennanet, and then casually mentions that if his friend would care to come along, it's best viewed by multiple people anyway, and his face lights up further.

"I'll be right back," he says, with another of those intoxicating kisses, and Dirandae catches Neara's gaze and nods.

#

It does not take them very long to remove their clothing, and the physiological differences continue. Between the two of them, they only have four hands and two erinantes -- well, four if she counts the tongues, which they use in ways that no Elissinar does -- but they use them well.

Their primary erinanti is thick and not very flexible, which makes no sense to her until she realizes that they do not wrap them, as Elissinar do, but insert them, which seems remarkably invasive to her but this is not her culture, not her way of doing things. It also has no oil that it generates to increase its sensitivity, which makes no sense to her /ever/, even once they're gone and all she has is her memories and herself.

But they manage to give themselves pleasure enough, even with what they lack, and Dirandae settles down to enjoy herself.

At one point the one called Hikaru takes her nir-erinanti into his mouth, which startles her (Elissinar never use mouths for erinanti contact!) but arouses her for the same reason. His mouth does have an oil of sorts that she had also noticed during the kissing, and also has one of those glorious tongues that flexes and curls and has a fascinating texture to it, a hundred tiny nubs that she can feel each one of. The sensations startle her at first, but they are so strong and so good, and she can feel the heat of her own desire building at the base of her erinanti cluster.

And finally, finally, they are locked together in a ring, or as close to one as you can get with humans. And then Jim's whole body quivers and grows taut, pressing exquisitely tight on the erinanti that are inside -- inside! -- his body. The sensation is beyond description, and Dirandae can't refrain from making noise. He jerks again and again, and then Hikaru gives a strangled sort of grunt and something pulses from his erinanti, and this all must be normal for humans? Dirandae is too dazed, too aroused, to care, because they don't seem worried and they'd know and it's all too much; whatever it was that came from Hikaru, which must be their own form of lubricating oil, adds another flavor to what she tastes, another note to the symphony that is coming near to overwhelming her.

It is not the sort of sex she is used to, but it was a damn good idea, all things considered.

#

"So?" Neara asks her afterwards, once the Federation people have left and the Elissinar are more or less alone on their planet (or as alone as they ever will be again, knowing what is out in space.)

"Hm?" Dirandae says, deliberately playing obtuse.

Neara props herself up on four elbows and uses her two free hands to shove at Dirandae, not hard enough to push her over but enough to get her attention. "The Federations. How were they? What were they like? Tell me everything."

"Humans," Dirandae corrects absently, and then smiles. "I am not going to tell you 'everything', because that which is private should remain private," and Neara dissolves into giggles at the absurdity of that. "But I can show you some of the things I learned."

Which she does, and even though Elissinar tongues are nowhere near as elegant or flexible as human tongues, she does her best to replicate what she experienced; and if she isn't quite as good at kissing as humans are, well, it's a thing that will take practice, and Neara doesn't seem to mind being practiced on.

It is a good thing, because next time the Federation visitors come, Dirandae wants to have new tricks to show them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Explorations: The Botany Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088900) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
